


Bonding Soulmates

by Redrose0912



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Feelings, Romance, Sadness, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose0912/pseuds/Redrose0912
Summary: It was pitch dark, and close to midnight when the doorbell rang. Eva was surprised when she found Chris waiting on her doorstep. She almost sent him away with a scold. Until he looked at her with a broken look.Missing scene where Chris and Eva bond.





	

Her head was resting against his warm torso, his arms casually wrapped around her fragile body holding her comfortably close. Eva was enjoying this calm moment between the two of them, but she wasn’t used to this side of Chris.

  
Most of the time they spent their time together drunk and with their lips locked together, tongues fighting for an inner dominance because they both felt like they needed to have the upper hand. Their hands exploring each other bodies, caressing body parts that are most likely bare. Every time they ended up at a secluded room in the house because their lust guided them there. Unable to wait any longer to satisfy each other needs. Bodies were pressed against each other, passionate moans slipping through their lips while they tried to grasp on to each other for any sort of support. Their needy noises blocked out the noise of the party going on a few levels beneath them, or even a couple of doors from them. This happened almost every weekend, or plural times a weekend if they both were able to appear at a new party the next day, without looking like a ghost. Where there was a party, there mostly was a heated moment between Chris and Eva. The situation and the places were mostly different, but the outcome was always the same. After the deed was done, they both got dressed and went back to their individual lives. Sometimes they would text, but with Chris having graduated they really didn’t saw each other a lot outside of the party scene.

  
But today things were different. Chris had showed up at her doorstep a few hours ago. Dressed in grey sweatpants and his signature black ‘Penetrator’ hoodie that he still showed off, even though he was already graduated. He stood there in front of her with his hands buried deep inside of the pockets of his hoodie, but he was missing something. His face lacked the smirk that was always ready on his face. Something about his body language signalled Eva that maybe Chris was not okay. He just remained standing there, looking lost and his eyes refusing to look at Eva’s.. Her first instinct was to let him stand there and tell him she wasn’t interested in another meaningless hook-up. But she decided against it when he finally looked her in the eyes. She was set back at how he looked like he didn’t know what to do, missing his usual sparkle and lust. It made her feel on edge, because Chris contradicted everything she know about him at that moment. She missed his dark, lustful eyes and sexy smirk. His husky voice driving her crazy.

  
He had watched her intensely, and she had answered by smiling and letting him enter her house. “Thank you.” He had murmured, while standing awkwardly in her hallway and anxiously fumbling with his fingers. He had already removed his shoes and placed them next to hers by the door. Watching him through her lashes, she had softly taken his hands in hers and had guided him inside her living room trying to calm him down with the slight contact of her warm skin on his ice-cold fingers. Her gesture had earned her a grateful smile from Chris. She couldn’t help but think, that he might have stood there longer then she imagined.

  
That is how they managed to get snuggled up together on her couch, her head resting against his warm body. Lying there they tried to comfort each other, without having to lock their lips together. Silence can say a thousand words. She had never really understood the meaning of the saying until now. Chris had his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close. It was strange, because he had never shown affection in such a soft way towards her. She was used to him being slightly rough with her, so they would both get out of the heated situation what they needed. But now he radiated a very different vibe. She realised she was one of the few people to ever see the ‘famous fuckboy’ so intimate. His nose softly touched the side of her face, while their limbs were tangled together. The moment felt so passionate, that she almost feared she was dreaming. Chris seemed to be out of it, his mind in a state of worry and sadness, which really surprised her. She had never seen him out any sorts of feelings apart from being this horny, sex-driven teenager who had every girl swooning over him. But he proved her wrong.

  
The room was completely dark, except for the small light on the table next to the couch they were lying in, lighting their faces with a warm glow.

  
“Thank you for letting me in without asking questions.” Chris – finally- spoke, while letting his fingers glide through her brown, slightly tangled hair. She nodded softly and smiled when she looked up at him. Eva knew she shouldn’t be over flooding him with questions. It was rare to see Chris this way, and she knew that the more she would press the situation, the more it would drive him away or ruin the moment for both of them. If he wanted to talk he would do it on his own terms. Chris never took directions from anyone. He was an independent person doing whatever the hell he wanted, and he didn’t care what others wanted him to do. She was sure that strategy would also apply to his softer side. It didn’t surprise her when only a couple of minutes later he cleared his throat.

  
“I came here, because I knew you weren’t going to judge me.” He started off, and she sat up slightly so she could look at him while he talked. Eva hoped it would give him some sort of comfort and support, knowing she was really listening. “I felt like I had nothing to prove to you. I don’t talk much, not only because I don’t want to. But also because there is nobody who would listen. My parents are never home, and well even if they were they don’t care. William, he knew me, and understood me. He was the only one I could talk to. Other people would just laugh and think I was joking with them if I wanted to talk. Because I apparently can’t talk about emotions. And since he left with Noora, I feel so alone. You know?” he vented, and watched her closely for any sort of reaction or sign that she was going to laugh at him. But she didn’t. She leaned closer, biting her lips and watching him like he was telling the most interesting story she had ever heard. That showed him she cared, and that she wanted to know what was going on. But for Eva it wasn’t only about wanting to know what was going on in his head. It also made her aware that it was immensely difficult for Chris to talk about what he was feeling. He explained everything, but with a short hesitation in his voice, like he was unsure how to say such things, or waiting for any sort of reaction. Like he needed a bit of encouragement.

  
“I understand. I never had much friends, and well talking was not really my A+ game. And well you already know my mom is like never home.” She answered and showed around her with her hands, signalling at the empty house where she mostly seemed to live alone. “I got used to it, but sometimes it is indeed very lonely.”

  
“Exactly,” he affirmed, “And you know everyone sees me as this emotionless robot. A fuckboy that can’t show feelings and is unable of love. And with William it was different. He understood me like a real friend. He knew exactly what angered me the most, what could irritate me and just when I needed a talk. It amazed me how much he knew from me. I’m just scared that friendship is gone, with him and Noora living in London. I’m scared I lost the only person who truly understood me. He knew me better, than I knew myself. And there isn’t anyone who will listen to me, cause they expect me to be this emotionless asshole, who plays with everyone’s feelings and hooks up with a different girl every night.” He sounded more irritated and angered during the end of his talk. He seemed to really hate that people thought so low of him in an emotional way. Eva saw the hurt in his eyes when he talked, and she realised more than ever that everybody needed a little love. People, need people. She imagines the quote hanging next to Noora’s mirror: Everyone you meet is fighting a battle you know nothing about. Be kind. Always. It was unbelievable how this applied even to Chris. He clearly was battling with a lot of bottled up feelings that he needed to vent. And she wanted him to now that he could always come to her.

  
“Heey,” she began and cupped his face with her small hands, forcing him to look at her when she talked, “I know you miss him. I miss her too. But we still have each other. I might not know you as well as William did, but that will come with time. I do you know you care, otherwise you wouldn’t have showed up at my doorstep this late. And believe me I know you are capable of giving and receiving love. You are human, Chris. And don’t let anyone believe you otherwise.” She felt bad that he felt like nobody cared or loved him enough. 

She couldn’t even take a breath to overcome her little rant, before his lips attacked her in a passionate way. He unattached his lips from her, and pulled her close to his body so she fell on top of him. Legs at either side of his body, straddling his lower body and her face buried inside the crook of his neck. “Thank you, you’re amazing” he thanked her, and she looked up with a small smile. “I know I’m amazing.” He laughed at her cockiness. “And you know? I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day. Superman got nothing on me. I'm only one call away. Call me, baby, if you need a friend. I just wanna give you love. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Reaching out to you, so take a chance. No matter where you go. You know you're not alone.” She sang wile slowly rocking her body to the melody of the song. He watched her mesmerised and admired her qualities to make him feel so loved and lucky. She smiled, before getting up and walking to the kitchen. “Cacao?” she called, and looked behind her. Chris was watching her every move, but nodded when he realised she had asked him a question. She suddenly realised she was wearing a very similar attire to Chris. Grey sweats and black t-shirt that hugged her body. “We are even wearing matching outfits. Chris I feel we are going to be just fine.” She laughed before entering the kitchen. Chris laughed loudly and reached for his phone inside his pocket. He had received a message from William.

  
‘ _Hope you are doing okay friend. Don’t miss me too much. I’ll Skype you when I have time, but for now enjoy Eva’s company. Before you even think about asking me how I knew that, remember that I have been your friend for years. And I will be for even more years. You can’t hide anything from me. I know you like her. Hug from me, and also from Noora. She says she will come back to Norway to kick your ass, if you even think about hurting Eva.’_

  
Chris couldn’t help but grin while reading the text. “You look happy?” Eva stated when she handed him a warm cup. He let her read the text William had sent, and she giggled softly. “They are really some sort of couple. And you know Schistad, she will kick your ass.” She retook her place next to Chris on the couch and he embraced her.

  
“So, you like me huh?"


End file.
